X-Factor USA 2018
Judges and Hosts The Fifth season of the X-Factor USA was confirmed how the pass four season during the final live show, Simon Cowell was wondering to do a fifth and a sixth season so he confirmed that there will be antoher two season for sure, Simon Cowell was confirmed to be a Judge on Jenuary 18, 2018. Beyonce won't return for this season even she asked but Simon Cowell refuse her and firmed a contract with Will.i.am for another two season so he was confirmed to be a Judge the last year and Re-Confrimed on Jeunuary 29, 2018. Demi Lovato left the show how she said in the last year on an interview, she said thanks X-Factor and thanks Simon, Simon was sad about her decision cause he thinks that Demi made X-Factor more funny. On March 12, 2018 Emily was confirmed for not returning in the show, and Simon Cowell released and interview with the decison about Emily's sacking, he said that Emily was too young and infantil for do the judges and after what she said on the fifth live show on X-Factor 2017 he made him last decision.On March 19, 2018 was confirmed that the new judge is Ronan Keating of the X-Factor Australia how Will.i.am, Ronan has a contract with simon for another year so he will be the Judge of the X-Factor 2019. Kiara after the offense of Emily Rose and her Act, was thinking about left the show but simon cowell offered to her 150.000.000 milions dollars for be a judge of this x factor, she accepted on April 22, 2018 and on April 28, 2018 asked to Kiara if she wanted to firm the contract about the two years how Ronan and Will.i.am but she refused after she said that for her the fifth season was maybe the last season. Auditions The Auditions was filmed on June and July, how the previous season the auditions was released without a host.The Auditions bagan on 22 June, 2018 on Texas at the Cow place.other auditions was filmed on New York and Florida, Miami on the greensboro country and conclused the 24th of July on the north Virginia. During the Auditions Kiara wasn't able to participate cause she was releasig her new Album "Men & Men".at her palce there was the ex-Judges Beyonce Knowles on Florida and Newyork and Britney Spears on Texas and North Virginia. Kiara returned for the Bootcamp. BootCamp Bootcamp began on 6,8,9 and 11 August. Kiara returned and the contestant were 150, in this Bootcamp there will be only a challenge and only some of these contestant will go throught the homevisit, but in this season the Homevisit are replacing by the Four-Chairs-Challenge.not the all contestant bootcamp challenge was aired. the signer that passed to the Four-Chairs-Challenge were six for each category: *'''Girls: '''Mary,Grace,Rion,Sylvia,Jane,Sally,Lara,Allison,Riley *'''Boys: '''Jade,Jack,Graham,Lory,Carlito,Alan,Mikaeel,Isaac,Martin *'''Over25s: '''Heather,Janet,Jordan,Adele,James,Bruce,Ketrin,Jeff,Simone *'''Groups: '''A&J,Dunny D,RestlessRoad,G-G-G,Girls United,Wild Thingz,Paradise4,Sweet Suspense,3421 the mentros recived their category before the Four-chairs challenge: *'''Girls: '''Kiara Besenzoni *'''Boys:''' Ronan Keating *'''Over25s: '''Will.i.am *'''Groups: '''Simon Cowell Four-Chiars-Challenge Final 16 The Final 16 finalists of [[X-Factor USA 2018]] were confirmed as follows: Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Fourth place Live Shows